Demi Lovato/Personal life
Social Relationships Family In late 2010, on her eighteenth birthday, she bought her family a 2.25 million Mediterranean-style house in Sherman Oaks, Los Angeles; she described giving to her family as the "best present" she had received. Demi had a puppy named Buddy who she described as her son. Soon after he died following tragic accident. Demi's new puppy is called Batman. Her Father Demi had a complicated relationship with her late estranged father Patrick. In 2009, She covered Daughters by John Mayer on the Burnin' Up Tour saying she could relate to it. In 2010, He did a series of interviews to benefit himself from her fame which made him the subject of her songs "For the Love of a Daughter" and "Shouldn't Come Back". He died from alcohol abuse on June 22, 2013, at the age of fifty three. Shortly after his passing, Lovato revealed he had been suffering from a mental illness, and that in his honor she created The Lovato Treatment Scholarship Program. The song from Lovato's fifth album Confident entitled Father is also about her father. Friends She was best friends with Selena Gomez, whom she met at the auditions for Barney & Friends in 1999. However, while being interviewed by Complex, Demi said that they are no longer close.mirror.co.uk - Demi talking to Complex Yet then later in October 2015 they took a selfie and posted it on Instagram and seem to be getting back the bond they had. Love life Demi's first boyfriend was a boy named Scott Hughes she dated when she was 13.teen.com In 2007, while Demi was living in Texas with her family, she dated a guy named Jonathan Fryar, later on in the same year she started dating Cody Linley. In 2008, she dated Alex DeLeon. The relationship inspired two songs, "Catch Me" by Demi and "Crown" by his band The Caps. In 2009, Demi dated Miley Cyrus's brother Trace Cyrus for a month, and she was also rumored to have dated and wrote her song Stop the World about Alex Noyes From the band Honor Society. In 2010, Lovato briefly dated Joe Jonas. In 2012, Demi's on and off relationship with Wilmer Valderrama began. She was also rumored to have dated, Logan Henderson and One Direction's Niall Horan in the same year, both were proven false. In mid 2013, though this was proven to be false, it was stated that she had a brief romance with longtime friend, Nick Jonas. Demi's latest boyfriend was Wilmer Valderrama. They announced in June 2016 that they broke up, but are still best friends.twitter.com - Demi's tweet about her and Wilmer's status in June 2016 Fans Over the years, Demi’s fans have only become more supportive. Lovatics won MTV’s “The Big & Best of 2012: Last Fans Standing”. Lovato was an early adopter on social media, and has developed incredible support across her various networks, allowing her to engage and communicate directly with her fans across the globe. Lovato’s Facebook page has over 17,000,000 likes, and her Twitter handle has over 23,000,000 followers. Views Religious Lovato is a Christian and prays with her band before they perform. She has described herself as very spiritual rather than very religious and confirmed her belief in God. She goes to a Southern Baptist church occasionally and reads her Bible daily. Equality She is an active supporter of gay rights, tweeting "Gay, straight, lesbian, bi..... No one is better than anyone else. What an incredible day for California AND for equality." in June 2013 when DOMA was repealed. Philantropy In May 2009, Lovato was awarded Honorary Ambassador of Education by the American Partnership For Eosinophilic Disorders. As part of her involvement with the environmental organization Disney's Friends for Change, Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, and the Jonas Brothers recorded the charity's theme song "Send It On" in 2009. It debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 20. The proceeds from the song were directed to environmental charities to the Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund. Lovato and Joe Jonas recorded another song for the charity, "Make a Wave", in March 2010. Lovato is also the spokesperson for the Join the Surge Campaign!, DoSomething.Org, and Joining the Surge by Clean & Clear, the latter of which is a national campaign that empowers teenagers to take action in their communities. She was featured in a January 2010 public service announcement for Voto Latino to promote the organization's "Be Counted" campaign for the 2010 United States Census. In October 2010, she served as the spokeswoman for the anti-bullying organization PACER. Lovato was also part of the "A Day Made Better" School Advocacy Campaign, and has supported DonateMyDress.org, Kids Wish Network, Love Our Children USA, ST. Jude Children's Research Hospital, and City of Hope.In April 2012, Lovato became a contributing editor for Seventeen magazine, where she discussed her personal struggles, directed towards teenage girls. In October, she was named the new Ambassador of Mean Stinks, an anti-bullying campaign focused on eliminating bullying among girls. On December 23, 2011, Lovato posted a message on Twitter criticizing her former network for airing episodes of Shake It Up and So Random! which featured characters making jokes about eating disorders. Disney Channel publicity officials quickly took action and apologized to Lovato, then removed those episodes from the network's airing cycle and video on demand sources, after further criticism in the wake of Lovato's message to the network's public relations account. Official Accounts * Demi Lovato Instagram * Demi Lovato Twitter * Demi Lovato Facebook * Demi Lovato Official Site References Category:Personal life